Requiem for a Nightmare: Lullabies and Demons
by Defender-of-the-Moon
Summary: This is a Warrior's OC story for my OC, Thorn. Thorn is a former rogue she-cat who was experimented on by humans - She has created a Clan, the ShadowCats, for other cats like her. This is the story of the ShadowCats and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Requiem for a Nightmare – Lullabies and Demons**

_**Prologue**_

"I know what I am. I am a thorn stuck in the pad of StarClan – forsaken and betrayed by my family and friends. But I have changed that, you see." Thorn cooed as she seductively traced her tail under Ghoststar's chin, her eyes sparkling with… rage? Hate? _Amusement_?

"I have created my own haven. I have invited and welcomed cats like me – cats that have been hurt and betrayed in many ways. I have protected them and treated them as my equals, and that is why the ShadowCats prosper. We live in a democracy. We live in peace with each other, and ongoing war with others." She growled in a dark tone as she padded a few paw steps away before she turned to shoot a glance over her shoulder with icy blue eyes.

"I'm done here, Burntheart. Do what you wish with him." The black she-cat known as the one and only Thorn flicked her tail and began to trot off, her tail curling in delight as she heard the cries of agony behind her.

No longer would she be forsaken.

----

Zots sighed, flattening his ragged ears against his skull as he looked out upon the barren land known as the Afterlife. He was alone, for now, and left to watch over the ShadowCats through a murky pool of crimson, blood-like water below the cliff he was sitting upon. The massive tom pulled his tail closer to him, curling it around his paws as he flexed his black claws.

"Thorn… something must be done." He muttered to himself as his crystalline blue eyes wandered to the skies, which eerily held not a single star – only a blood-stained crescent moon.

"This has to end."

_**Part I**_

"Thorn, Thorn!" Came the delighted squeals of three, high-pitched voices. At the sound of her name, the scarred black female twitched her ragged ears and looked behind her shoulder to see three small figures hurriedly stumbling after her with lolling grins on their tiny faces. Thorn smiled tenderly as the three smaller figures grew near.

"Snake, Judd, Briar!" She let out a rusty purr as the three said kit's scrambled over her paws to lick her muzzle and ears affectionately.  
"I'm so sorry, Thorn! Snake, Judd, Briar! Show some respect for your leader!" The three kit's mother hissed lightly as she shot a sharp glare at her offspring, who in turn cowered a bit and backed away from Thorn. Thorn, in turn, chuckled slightly.  
"No, no, it's quite alright Solace, Their just kits, after all!" Thorn purred and bent her head down to nuzzle the three kit's ears. The kits, in turn, purred softly at the praise.  
The mottled grey and black tabby queen smiled and dipped her head; "Thank you Thorn. You've always been so kind to us." She meowed in respect. Thorn smiled as the three kits collected around their mother's paws, walking off with her towards the hollow log that marked the ShadowCat's Nursery.

Thorn sighed contently, gazing at her Clan with soft eyes. They were her family now, her one concern and her reason for living. She wouldn't allow them to be ripped away like so many times before.  
No. This time, Thorn was determined to finally live out a semi-normal life.

But when you're living as a ShadowCat, that's something easier said than done. Literally.

-

Thorn sat as a lone shadow upon a large boulder that over-looked a moonlit brook. Nestled snuggly on the other side of the brook laid a large dip in the earth that opened up to a beautiful clearing. That clearing was filled with lush plants and diverse dens containing many unique cats. Thorn's crystalline blue eyes blinked slowly as she looked upon the brook and into the clearing – her eyes softening as her gaze traveled upwards to meet a small break in the lush canopy of trees where stars shined through and the bright crescent moon blazed in all its eerie glory. Thorn's own shadowed form looked like that of a ghost wearing a black cloak, the only thing the darkness revealed was her beautiful eyes. Her pure white whiskers twitched as gentle breeze disturbed the forest she called home.

The Soundless Forest.

As its name properly suggests, the Soundless Forest was a lush paradise of eerie shadows, but beautiful areas and greenery. However, not a single sound floated through the air. Not a single bird chirp or mouse rustle, it was as if every creature was killed off. Even if you walked by yourself over autumn leaves, not a single echo would admit from the crunches a cat's paws produce over fall's dying leaves. It was an eerie forest, which is why no cat dared to set foot in there. Many thought it was cursed.

But it was the _perfect_ home for the ShadowCats.

Thorn allowed her gaze to drop once again onto the soft water's of the brook, the slight ripples made by small fish made it seem even more peaceful under the moon's bright glory. With a sigh, Thorn hunched her shoulder's and looked back onto the clearing. It was eerie in the dark, not a single soul stirred. The only cat besides herself that was awake was the night's guard – Mooneyes - a lithe, blind silver tabby-tom that Thorn had raised herself. As a kit, Mooneyes was aloof and lazy. But as an adult, Mooneye's was a strong, dependable warrior who fought to prove his worth to the world in which he was born in where the blind were shunned as useless. The young tom's ears were pricked, although that would do him no good in his silent home – but Thorn knew that his sensitive paws and whiskers picked up the slightest of vibrations from any source in the ground. It was his body's natural way for making up for lacking sight and having a difficult time with hearing.

Standing, Thorn stretched her stiff limbs and whined softly as she heard them pop in and out of place. Standing back up, she allowed another cool breeze to ruffle her fur before it flattened. Inhaling deeply, she sighed in content as she slid off of her nighttime perch – landing on the damp, cool grass. She trotted off towards the entrance of camp – a large and grand entrance of briars and thorns all made to keep intruders out but still look decent at the same time. Giving a soft grunt of approval as she passed Mooneyes, the tom nodded in response – allowing the black she-cat to pass through into the camp.

Upon entering, the camp was contained its normal, lazy and cozy atmosphere. The Prey-Pile was fully stocked near the very end of camp, in-between the Nursery and the Elder's den. The Warrior's Den and the Rookie's den were located on either side of the entrance, in case an emergency required quick defense. The Healer's den lay a bit more off to the side, but was blanked in a thick aroma of herbs and grasses. Beside the Healer's den lay Thorn's own den, a tight-woven wall of thick moor-grasses intertwined with soft moss. Breathing deeply, she pushed aside the soft lichen that gave her privacy and allowed herself to tiredly collapse onto the moss nest that was so kindly made up for her by one of the Rookie's. She would have to thank whichever one in the morning, for they did an exceptional job with arranging the feathers and moss into a comfortable position. Stretching out her jaws, Thorn allowed a large yawn to rack through her throat. After shifting around just a bit, Thorn snuggled herself down into the nest and sighed once again in content. Allowing herself to fall victim to the silence, she quickly entered the state of unconsciousness known as sleep – allowing her dreams to force into reality.

Or at least for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part II.**_

Thorn awoke to the sound of buzzing in her ears. Grumbling in an annoyed fashion, she swiped her paw around her whiskers and ears in a quick and simple clean-up and stumbled out of her den into the camp. For the most part, the camp was awake. A few cats were crouched around the Prey-Pile sharing a meal or grooming each other. Thorn could hear the meows of her Warriors as Burntheart, her Second-in-Command and adopted daughter split up the patrol duties. Minnow, the Healer's Rookie, was padding back into the camp with a large bundle of leaves clamped firmly within her maw. Following her was one of the more recent additions to the Clan, a scarlet fox named Todd. A large rabbit dangled limply from his jaws as he made his way over to the Prey-Pile and deposited his kill for another Clan-Member's meal. Turning away, he went to go sit beside the entrance for his shift of guard-duty. Emerging from the Warrior's Den, Beachfoot stretched and bristled her hackles in fatigue. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Thorn yawned and stretched out, grunting in satisfaction as her muscles and joints clicked and made cracking noises.  
Standing, Thorn made her way to the entrance of Camp and – with another swift glance around the clearing – turned to pad off. Bard, one of her most trusted Advisors, was currently over-looking the camp. With a grunt, Thorn padded down the slope leading into the forest, clicking her tongue with annoyance as the damp moss and bracken soiled her paws. She could feel the squishy mud from the riverbanks between her pads, softening them to the point where little pine needles hurt to step one. Flicking her tail-tip, the black she-cat trodded downhill until she came upon a large, fallen tree with rotting leaves adorned on its once beautiful branches. With a shuffle, Thorn wiggled her hips and launched herself into the air, landing forepaws-first onto the trunk of the tree. Her claws digging inwards for support, she padded over to the very top of the tree, which over-looked a small path that was often used by her patrols.

On days like these, when the forest was peaceful and her Clan was content with full bellies, Thorn could just sit back and enjoy the scenery. She would often wander the lush forests that her Clan had claimed their own, and do some hunting or fishing. She would return to the camp at various times during the day, often stopping to deposit fresh kills she had made or just to check up on how things were doing. Every time she entered, she was greeted with wide smiles and affectionate brushes of whiskers. For now, life for the ShadowCats remained peaceful and laid-back. Prey was plentiful in the springtime, and the other groups of Cats hardly bothered them.

It was with a small yowl that Thorn was disturbed from her daydreams.  
Looking down, she could see a small patrol that included Todd, Oliver, and Gage. The group was patrolling the river-banks for any signs of enemy invasion, and had obviously stopped to hunt. Dangling from Oliver's jaws was a large sparrow, which had not a single drop of blood spilt.

Gage hissed with annoyance, lifting his left hindpaw and shaking it until a large thorn plopped onto the muddy earth.  
"You ok?" Todd asked in his deep voice, flicking his bushy tail.  
After mumbling some very profound language to himself, Gage shook his pelt out in an attempt to de-bristle his fur.  
"Yeah, yeah. Stupid shrubs keep tripping me. I guess living as a Cityboy is a bit different then living in the forest."  
Todd gave a sympathetic shrug; "If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way."

After stopping to sniff at the riverbanks, the group trodded off in the opposite direction. Thorn blinked slowly, and, with a sigh, padded off back to the camp.

---

Zots paced back and forth, his tail wavering with anger and frustration. He could see the pain and the bloodshed in the pool at the bottom of the cliff, the future that was beheld for the ShadowCats and their neighbors, but how to warn them? He did not have the powers of StarClan. He was forbidden to walk in the dreams of any cat, even his own daughters.

Growling, Zots kicked a large pebble off of the cliff and into the pool, sending ripples across the crimson liquid and disturbing the images of war within its reflection.

"Time is of the essence!" He spat, venom dripping from each word.

"To what extent does your knowledge reach?" Came a murky voice from the shadows.  
Zot's ears twitched at the familiar voice, but he did not answer.  
"Oh come now, Father, you understand I wish to help my sister just as much as you. May I make a suggestion, however?" Came the voice again.

Padding into the dim light of the blood-stained moon, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes stepped beside Zots. Although the two looked differently in color, the smaller male was built just like his father – he had broad shoulders and a thick chest.

"Jasper." Breathed Zots; "What?"  
"I suggest planting a sign. No one said you weren't allowed to plant a sign somehow. Send her something to warn her of the imposing doom." Jasper shrugged, his tail flickering back and forth like the wick of a candle.

Zots stared silently at the horizon for a few heartbeats before turning to his son. "And how do you suppose I do this?" He questioned, knitting his brows together in confusion as he stood and paced a bit more, his long tail wavering like a tree branch in the wind.

"I suppose you could send her, perhaps, a thorn covered in blood? It is her name, and she is a bright cat. She would be able to make the connection, no?" Jasper mused, pushing some pebbles around with his paw as he thought.

"Hm, I suppose so. She always was a clever cat – just like her mother." Zots chuckled. "Very well, Jasper, I will leave it to you to plant the sign."

With that concluded, Zots padded off, vanishing into the dark forest.

With a chuckle, Jasper drew his tail around his paws and looked into the crimson pool.

"I could only wish you my deepest luck, sister. May you see the forbidding future ahead and allow the gods to light your path."  
With that concluded, the tabby padded off, his ears laid flat against his skull and his tail following him like a limp snake.

---


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part III**_

Padding back into the camp, Thorn looked down at her paws. Her shadow was much taller than her at the moment, which only meant one thing-  
Sunhigh.

ShadowCats had very lazy mornings, relaxing and patrolling casually. But, at SunHigh, that was when almost everybody collapsed for the day. Everybody but the Warriors and their Rookies, that is. SunHigh was the time that the Rookies got their battle lessons until the night patrol. She flicked her tail as several pairs left the clearing, padding out of the briar barrier with whispers and mutters to each other.

It was true, that, during the day – Thorn was pretty much deadpanned. She did little, mostly patrolled around and made sure the jobs of the day were being done. But everyone knew that her work began at night, where she would chase the shadows and hide among the hidden beasts. Thorn usually spent her nights hunting, patrolling, or making sure the other groups of cats nearby stayed away from her Clan's territory. Thorn stretched, and, with a grunt, turned to face the PreyPile, only to smack face-first into the forehead of her adopted daughter, Burntheart.

"Oi… watch wher—Oh! Mom! Sorry, didn't see 'ya there!" Burntheart apologized quickly, her whiskers twitching.  
Thorn smiled a bit, her own whiskers twitching with a mix of amusement and surprise. "Ah, that's alright. Where are you headed to, anyway?" Thorn asked casually, licking a paw and swiping it over her maw.  
"Just down to the Healer's hollow. Minnow asked me to pick up some herbs for Viper, since he's been sniffling lately." Burntheart shrugged; "Rookie chores, pretty much. But, since there's been a shortage of cats, I suppose we all have to pitch in, eh?"  
Thorn nodded. Her second-in-command and daughter was never one to complain without a reason. Besides, she was right. There was a severe shortage in cats. Compared to the other Clans, the ShadowCats were nothing more than a few rogues banded together in the woods. Thorn knew, that, with a trip to the city – the clan would probably grow ten times its current size. But, she was still deciding who she would take with her and when she would go, so that trip was far off.  
"Yeah, well, see 'ya later. And remember to meet me by the camp entrance at sundown!" Thorn reminded. Burntheart nodded, and, with a single bound – was off.

After watching Burntheart's form fade into the bustle of the camp, she turned to the camp entrance and stared at it for some time.

Burntheart would need to stay after to watch over the Clan while she was gone. Bard was an advisor, and, with her experience – Burntheart needed her. Perhaps Oliver? He was an obedient, fresh young warrior who needed experience. Mooneyes? No, he was too valuable to the clan to take. Beachfoot would be a good exception, she was calm, but knew when to throw her weight around. Yes, Oliver and Beachfoot would be two fine companions for a trip such as that. Both had excellent stamina and night senses, which is what she was looking for. With a shake of her head, Thorn padded back into the briar tunnel that lead out of camp once again. With a sigh, she followed the fresh scents of her clan mates deeper into the eerily silent forest.

All of the hunting was finished for the day, the PreyPile was well-above fully stocked. All borders had been re-marked and patrolled. There was very little work to do now. With another sigh, she trotted forward – her tail held high and her ears pricked out of habit. A chilly wind blew through the forest, silently rustling the foliage and shrouding underneath Thorn's shaggy black fur.

---

Zots grumbled. It wasn't that he didn't love his son – he loved the child more than life itself – but dear StarClan, did he have to be so annoying?

"Ah, come on Dad, think a bit harder, wouldja'? It's not that hard." Jasper continued to ramble on over his shoulder.  
"Jasper, I'm thinking. It's a bit hard to do that with someone as loud as _you _in my ears." Zots rolled his eyes.

His only reply was a sly smile from the black-and-brown tabby.

---

Thorn padded through the forest, brushing past the bosky terrain, her tail streamlined behind her and her ears pinned backwards as leaves fluttered through the air, landing gently upon the damp earth. Thorn stopped abruptly and scented the air. She narrowed her eyes and began to bound in the way towards the camp-

_Enemies. _

_---_

When Thorn made her way into the camp, her hackles raised and claws extended, she looked around the camp.

Most of the camp was abandoned, except for the small platoon of LostClan cats that had situated themselves oh-so-nicely right at the foot of the announcement boulder. Seated at the very top of the boulder was Bard, her broad shoulders slouched, and beside her sat Burntheart. For the most part, her clanmate's faces were calm and emotionless, and the LostClan cats seemed more nervous than aggressive. At the head of the platoon stood Sharpstar, their Leader. The large she-cats ginger-red tail wavered back and forth impatiently. She had calico-streaked fur and green eyes. Beside her, Thorn recognized the black tom with red eyes who was most commonly known as Redclaw.

"Can I help you with anything?" Thorn hissed through gritted teeth. She was familiar with the LostClan leader, and it wasn't exactly a casual comfort.  
"Actually, yes." Sharpstar meowed with an emotionless voice. Beside her, Redclaw shuffled his paws awkwardly.  
"LostClan wishes to offer a proposal…" Sharpstar started, as if waiting for Thorn to egg her on.  
"Continue." Thorn flicked her tail and sat down a little ways away from them, her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"Since the Soundless Forest is so large and mainly unexplored, LostClan wishes to gain some of the territory here. Since, well, frankly, your Clan isn't that large – you don't need all this territory."

Sharpstar finished with a bit of a cough, and sat contently – her ginger-red tail curled around her white paws. Thorn narrowed her eyes to slits, trying to ignore the impulse to lash her tail and curl up her lip in a snarl.

"Sorry, Sharpstar, but the ShadowCats will be keeping the Soundless Forest as their own. In fact, we have a new important of members were expecting in the next too moons or so."

Sharpstar's eyes remained emotionless, but the impatient flick of her tail stopped abruptly. The calico-streaked she-cat narrowed her eyes dangerously, but said nothing for a few heartbeats. Thorn stood her ground – her own blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. She knew Sharpstar liked to intimidate cats smaller then her, but Thorn was not one to give up easily. Sharpstar knew that.

"Very well, Thorn. Perhaps we could get into details at the end-of-the-season gathering." Sharpstar meowed calmly, but the very edge of her tone seeped with irritation.  
"Perhaps. Farewell, Sharpstar." Thorn flicked her tail as the platoon of LostClan Cats made their way out of the camp. Turning towards Burntheart and Bard, she nodded briskly.

Burntheart nodded as well and flicked her tail, summoning Mooneyes, Beachfoot, and Oliver to stand beside her. The three warriors had been poised behind the boulder in case a discussion went bad.

"Follow them. Make sure they make their way out of here – and don't let them take any land with them." Thorn hissed through clenched fangs.  
Without another word, the three cats bounded off and loping speeds – plunging into the bracken as swift as foxes.

Turning to Bard, Thorn wiggled her hips and jumped up to seat herself beside the older she-cat. After giving her paw a few quick licks and wrapping her tail around her paws, she turned to look at her Advisor.

"Bard… I've decided to take Beachfoot and Oliver with me into the city to reclaim old connections and new members." Thorn finally admitted at last.  
Bard seemed to be thinking before she spoke; "Yes, that is all fine and good – but what about LostClan? I have a feeling they want a battle. I know you have to go with them because you know the city like the back of your paw – but you're to valuable to the Clan in a battle."  
Thorn scrunched up her face, her whiskers twitching in thought. "I suppose you're right… perhaps I could send them into the little Town nearby to collect some strays before the large city mission? Beachfoot has been there before, once or twice, and Oliver's mother was from there."  
Bard drew in a deep breath before speaking again; "I suppose that will work… for now."

Thorn sighed as she watched Bard stand and pad off into the direction of the Healer's den. With a quick ruffle of her pelt, she jumped back down off of the announcement boulder and made her way along the camp-wall to the entrance. Taking a peek outside, she carefully scanned the bright green foliage for any sign of the cats she had sent after the LostClan Platoon. Finding none, she padded away from the camp entrance and over to the boulder. When the other cats came back, she would make the announcement of the town trip and the suspected war with LostClan.

But, if the ShadowCats were to fight a war – no matter how strong they were – they needed allies. And more members. Thorn knew this. She was no fool. But how could she spare some of her highly trained warriors out of the few she had for a long, complex mission?


End file.
